


Furry Little Problem

by Yuripaws



Series: Subbyforov Nut Zone Valentines Day Extravaganza [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Furry, M/M, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tails, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws
Summary: A simple Valentine's Day surprise gets way out of hand.





	Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth and final part of a telephone game with some of my friends! Things got... wild lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Previous lines by Maz:
> 
> “I have no idea what to do if it doesn’t go away, you realize,” Yuuri says.
> 
> “Nor do I. Have it surgically removed? I can’t exactly have it under a skating costume.”
> 
> Yuuri stands and pulls Victor up with him. “Then let’s go shower and see if it might just disappear on its own, like my entire…everything else did.”

 

“Your ‘entire everything else’ is a strange way of putting your massively horny tentacled rampage around the bedroom,” Viktor points out, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment.

“Hey, at least they went away,” he mutters, leading Viktor to their bathroom and refusing to look him in the eye. “And it wasn’t a  _ rampage. _ ”

“Tell that to my assho-”

The high screech of the twisting bath faucet and the rush of water drowns out the rest of that sentence, thankfully. Yuuri doesn’t need to think about it. Well, actually, he does, and he will -- at night, in the shower, in the bathroom stalls at the rink, anyplace secret where he can relive the strangest yet sexiest Valentine’s Day of his life. But he also doesn’t need to think about it, because it might just drive him insane.

All feeble attempts at convincing himself that this is a dream wither and die every time he glances at Viktor. Because reality stares him right back in the face, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Viktor catches him gawking and raises a sly eyebrow. His nose twitches. His ears twitch. And, if he’d turned around, Yuuri bets that his tail would be twitching, too.

“Cat got your tongue?”

No, Yuuri thinks, but the rabbit does.

He chokes back the hysteria bubbling in his throat, thinking of the totally normal surprise he’d had planned for Viktor as he’d waited for him to get home from practice. Champagne, chocolates, lingerie, heels. All the perfect ingredients for a wild and hot night. Until things  _ literally _ became wild.

“Maybe it was the chocolates,” Yuuri mumbles to himself, looking Viktor up and down. He needs  _ some  _ kind of explanation as to what the hell had happened here. Not for the bite marks and bruises, of course. He knows exactly how those got there. He’s got an explanation for the raised welts and lightly bleeding scratches, too.

What he can’t explain now, however, are the perky white ears and fluffy white tail currently attached to his fianc é .

“Well, into the shower,” Yuuri says with a sigh. “If this doesn’t go away, then… uh, I hope you can actually afford surgery.”

“Let’s enjoy this while it lasts, hmm?” Viktor purrs, stepping closer to him instead of their steaming shower. “I’m cute, aren’t I?”

Yuuri blinks up at him, face burning. “Well… yes? You always are?”

“Such a way with words,” Viktor sighs, pretending to swoon and draping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders to press closer. He looks like he’s about to say more, about to continue teasing him, but Yuuri cuts him off with a sudden kiss.

Viktor makes a soft and pleased sound in his throat, cupping Yuuri’s face and leaning fully into him. They stumble back against the counter, Yuuri’s back hitting it hard, and he accidentally bites Viktor’s lip, eliciting a low growl. Yuuri briefly wonders if rabbits are supposed to growl, and feels himself slipping into the familiar hysteria of denial, because he’s most definitely not thinking of fucking  _ rabbits  _ while the man of his dreams is grinding on him. 

Viktor’s mouth slides off his own, tongue dragging against his jawline to his ear. It flicks playfully at the lobe before slipping teasingly inside, and Yuuri shudders hard, mind going blank and hands coming around to grab at Viktor’s waist on instinct.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans low in his ear, and Yuuri suppresses a high whine in his throat. “I want you. Again. Please?”

Yuuri turns his head slowly, ever so slowly and tantalizingly, until his lips are brushing Viktor’s.

“Get on your knees.”

Viktor drops with no further hesitation, legs spreading wide and back arching as he looks up at him expectantly. His tail is lifted high and twitching with anticipation. Yuuri can see it in the full-length mirror against the wall behind him. Yuuri’s also twitching, his cock starting to throb as it hardens under Viktor’s worshipful gaze.

“You’ve been so good for me today,” Yuuri whispers, fighting to keep his face steady. He still can’t shake the embarrassment of dirty talk, but it gives him immense satisfaction to see Viktor so pliant and willing at the sound of his voice. All for him, and only him. “I think I’ll let you have this treat.”

His fingers glide over his cock, pumping it in front of Viktor’s face tauntingly and watching his hunger sharpen. Yuuri can just hear the many praises he usually heaps on him -- gushing over his perfect thickness and shape, the way it hits all the right spots, how good it feels inside him, and how badly he wants it to break him. But he’s silent now, his eyes clouded with desire as he looks up from under heavy lids. Mindless lust, like an animal in heat.

Viktor’s fuzzy ears perk toward him, his short tail erect and trembling, and Yuuri can’t hold back anymore.

“It’s yours,  _ zaychik.” _

A slow and sly smile unfurls on Viktor’s lips, the familiar eyebrow quirking at him. Yuuri knows that look.

“If you make a carrot joke,” Yuuri says very quietly, “I’m leaving you for good.”

Viktor promptly wraps his lips around the head of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri groans as he’s swallowed, hands scrabbling against the counter he’s leaning on for support as all strength abandons his shaking legs.  _ God,  _ Viktor always feels so  _ good _ around him. He has to muffle a shout when Viktor’s head starts to bob back and forth, taking him in and out, over and over, tongue teasing him and lips pulling at him relentlessly. Over and over, until Yuuri loses his composure, making a grab for Viktor’s hair. What he grabs instead makes Viktor jump in surprise, a low whine vibrating in his throat as Yuuri takes hold of his long ears.

He wonders if it hurts, but knows that Viktor would tell him so. His pain tolerance is usually high, but this is something new and unfamiliar, the limits untested. But having his ears tugged so roughly seems to spur on Viktor’s vigor, because he’s squirming so delightfully at his feet, whimpering with every squeeze. Yuuri yanks his ears now, grabbing them by their base to hold Viktor’s head steady so he can fuck his face.

Viktor gags harshly around his cock, tears welling in his eyes and streaming down his face, but his squirming becomes more tortured. A hand slips between his thighs at last, and Yuuri watches him start to pound his neglected cock desperately in rhythm with Yuuri’s thrusting.

“Viktor,” Yuuri pants, eyes flicking back to Viktor’s ass in the mirror. “Finger yourself.”

One arm slides back behind him, skilled fingers slipping under his tail to circle and tease his hole, still slick and gaping from its heavy use earlier. Viktor slides two fingers in and out himself, beating himself off and opening his throat to Yuuri’s full length at the same time, his muffled cries of pleasure strangling him.

“Fuck!” Yuuri hisses sharply, entranced by the bob of Viktor’s furry little tail and the feel of his delicate ears within his fists, and when Viktor lets out a choked sob and spurts all over the bathroom floor, Yuuri’s hips jerk wildly, filling Viktor’s mouth until the cum dribbles down his chin. Yuuri scoops it up with a finger, sliding it back between the lips still suctioned around his cock.

“All of it. Good boy.”

Viktor swallows thickly, tail twitching frantically, until Yuuri finally withdraws from his mouth. He slides down the counter and onto the floor in a boneless heap, groaning softly as Viktor takes him into his arms and holds him close.

“I think I’ll die if I come any more,” Yuuri says hoarsely, and Viktor grins at him.

“Not if I die first.”

“Let’s die in the shower. Actually, I want a bath. Then a bed. Then death. In that order.”

“Hmm,” Viktor hums, standing and lugging him up to his feet, “we still haven’t figured out what to do about my furry little problem. Fucking it out of me clearly doesn’t work.”

They mull over this in the shower, then in bed, warm and clean within fresh new sheets. God knows what had happened to the ink splatters adding their charming decor to the room earlier, but if they had disappeared, then Viktor’s bunny features would surely disappear as well, and then Yuuri would finally be freed from this mass hallucination.

“Whatever this was,” Viktor murmurs against his skin, “it was nice. Best Valentine’s by far. Thank you for the surprise, Yuuri.”

Yuuri snuggles closer to him, kissing his forehead. “I love you. Even if you’re part rabbit forever.”

“I’ll be the world’s first rabbit skater. Think it’ll improve my jumps? Right, no more bad jokes. Good night, Yuuri!” 


End file.
